This invention is directed to the field of polyamides containing hexafluoroisopropylidene groups and polybenzoxazoles prepared therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,296 discloses the preparation of polybenzoxazoles from aromatic hydroxy diamines and halide substituted dicarboxylic acids. The aromatic polyamides of this patent may be shaped into various forms at a temperature up to 275.degree. C. and then converted to the polybenzoxazole by heating the molded product at about 275.degree. to 475.degree. C. for about one hour or more.
It is the object of this invention to provide novel polyamides of improved solubility, improved dielectric properties, flexibility and optical transparency which may be processed into shaped articles at low processing temperatures. After forming the polyamides of the invention to the desired shape they may be readily converted to the polybenzoxazole derivative which has high thermal, radiation, chemical and hydrolytic stability in conjunction with excellent mechanical properties.